UM COMEÇO COMO OUTRO QUALQUER
by Carolxxinha
Summary: 1ºCAPITULO


1ºCAPITULO  
  
"UM COMEÇO COMO OUTRO QUALQUER"  
  
"...o dia está quente,o sol brilha céu, Ottow e seus amigos estão sentados na calçada se entreolhando,pareciam meio que adivinhar que naquele dia tudo mudaria...  
  
-Um caminhão --fala Sam como que surpreso.  
  
- é Sam ,falando assim parece que você nunca havia visto um! --retruca Reggie.  
  
- Olhem ele está parando naquela casa que estava ah venda...--fala Ottow demostrando surpresa no olhar.  
  
Twister ia começar a falar alguma coisa quando sua atenção foi totalmente focada em uma garota que descia do carro que seguia o caminhão...uma garota (estatura média,cabelos castanhos encaracolados,tinha corpo de mulher mas rosto de menina,de olhos amendoados)  
  
Reggie ficou paralisada por algum tempo, mas não demonstrou não ter gostado.  
A garota estava parada enfrente a casa olhou para a frente da mesma se virou como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa ou alguem,quando avistou algumas pessoas sentadas na calçada,que pareciam estrar paralisadas com a sua presença.Ela deu um sorriso como que seu cumprimentasse a todos e começou a ir em direção dos mesmos.  
  
Os garotos pareciam não acreditar,quem a garota se paroximava, mas Reggie jah estava apta para falar e logo começou:  
  
-Oi,eu sou a Reggie...  
  
-Eu sou Mayah,prazer!  
  
Então é Mayah o nome dela, pensou Ottow que logo falou:  
  
-Oi,eu sou Ottow Rocket,irmão da Reggie.  
  
E logo Sam e Twister fizeram o memso  
  
-Eu sou o Sam Dullard ;- tambem conhecido como Pirralho--fala Ottow esboçando um rosssiso sarcástico.  
  
-Eu sou Twister.  
  
- MAYAH VEM AJUDAR AQUI !!--uma voz masculina chama Mayah que se assusta responde de imediato se despede dos novos amigos vira as costas e sai.  
  
-Como ela é linda--fala Ottow agora mais solto.  
  
-É maninho eu tenho que concordar ela é bonitinha--fala Reggie com indiferença.  
  
-É acho que eu não serei mais o pirralho da turma--fala Sam não se importando com a beleza aparente de Mayah.  
  
-ALOW ,Acorda Sam,você acha que nós vamos ter coragem de chamar aquela gatinha de pirralha?--fala twister como que se não tivesse acreditdo no que acabara de ouvir.  
  
-Bom galera eu não sei de vocês , mas eu estou afim de ir arrasar em Mad Tow-Fala Ottow que não espera a reaçaõ dos companheiros pega o skate e sai em disparada.  
  
-Perai Ottow--fala Twister saindo correndo atraz do amigo e grande companheiro  
  
-É Reggie, acho que só me resta ir para os meus estudos--fala Sam ainda inconformado em saber q o cargo de pirralho ainda serai seu.  
  
-Bom Sam eu vou dar os ultimos retoques na ultima edição da minha revista, depois agente se fala-- despedisse Reggie dando um beijo na face de Sam e direcionando-se para sua casa.  
  
Sam , está indo em direção a sua casa, mas uma voz o chama,fazendo com que ele pare  
  
-Sam...  
  
-Eu?--responde o garo surpreso ao ver quem era  
  
-É Sam seu nome não é?--fala Mayah dona da voz que o havia chamado anteriormente.  
  
-É sim...está precisando de alguma coisa?--pergunta Sam meio que encabulado.  
  
-Onde está do pessoal?  
  
-Ottow e Twister foram pra Mad Tow,um lugar onde vamos nos divertir e a Reggie foi dar os retoques finais ne ultia edição da resvista dela.--termina Sam meio que sem ar.  
  
-A Reggie tem uma revista?--fala Mayah demonstrando surpresa.  
  
-Tem e por sinal é muito boa--responde Sam quem logo continua a falar-Bom Mayah tenho quer ir para casa,para pegar alguns livros e devolver ah biblioteca,passar na loja de informática e pegar um software,se você quiser pode me acompanhar..  
  
-Não ,,,acho que vou te atrapalhar,alen d maistenho que arrumar umas coisas no meu novo quarto..deixa prara uma proxima...--fala Mayah com um ar pensativo ,deu um beijo na face de Sam e direcionousse para sua casa antes de entar olhou para a casa que Ottow tinha dito ser "sua" quanto havia se apresentado e entrou.  
  
A essa altura Sam jah estava em sua casa tambem.  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

UM GRANDE BEIJO PARA MINHA AMIGAS CMILLA(MILLA -CHAN) ,JULIANAE TALITA


End file.
